justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkseid
|Image=Darkseid.jpg |Realname=Uxas |Aliases= |Identity= |Species=New God |Nationality= |Base= |Gender=Male |Height=8' 9" |Weight=1,815lbs |Eyes=Red |Hair=None |Marital=Widower |Occupation=Ruler of Apokolips |FirstApp=}} Darkseid is the dread lord of Apokolips and master of the New Gods of Evil. Having defeated his age-old enemies in New Genesis, he seeks to use the Anti-Life Equation to conquer all of existence. History The son of King Yuga Khan and Queen Heggra, Prince Uxas, second in line to the throne of Apokolips, plotted to seize power over the planet. When his brother, Drax, attempted to claim the fabled Omega Force, Uxas murdered him and took the power for himself; transforming him into a rock-like creature, and taking a new name: Darkseid. He fell in love with an Apokoliptian scientist named Suli, with whom he had a son, Kalibak; however, Suli was poisoned by Desaad on Heggra's behalf, who believed that Suli was corrupting her son. Following Suli's death, Darkseid's heart grew even colder, and he had Desaad poison Heggra, finally becoming the supreme monarch of Apokolips. Darkseid had briefly been forced by his mother to marry Tigra, with whom he also had a son. After murdering his mother, Darkseid had both Tigra and their son, Orion, banished from Apokolips. The destructive war with the rival planet, New Genesis, was stopped only with a diplomatic exchange of the sons of Highfather and Darkseid. Darkseid's second born son was surrendered to Highfather, while Darkseid received Scott Free, who later became the master escape artist Mister Miracle. This eventually turned out to be a setback for Darkseid, with his biological son growing up to value and defend the ideals of New Genesis in opposition to his father. The prophecy foretold that Darkseid would meet his final defeat at the hands of his son in a cataclysmic battle in the fiery Armaghetto of Apokolips. The Fall Of The New Gods Darkseid wishes to elimainate all free will from the universe and reshape it into his own image. To this end, he sought to unravel the mysterious Anti-Life Equation, which gives its user complete control over the thoughts and emotions of all living beings in the universe. At some point he obtained some control over this force and used it in battle again New Genesis. Many of his people died or lost their bodies in the combat, but the end result was the destruction of New Genesis and the scattering of those few survivors. Appearance Darkseid appears as a huge, rocky-skinned man with burning red eyes. His body is hairless. He is usually clad in blue metal armour which includes a headpiece and sometimes has Omega motifs across it. Powers Darkseid is one of the most powerful of all the New Gods. Even ignoring his hordes of minions, access to advanced Apokaliptian technology and other traits his sheer size and strength make him capable of wrestling Superman. His might is enough to lift vast quantities; his stamina could withstand a train crash; his skin can repel rifle shots as though they were gnat bites. His main power, the Omega Effect, is a form of energy that he fires from his eyes as either a concussive force or disintegrating energy, capable of transmuting or erasing living objects and organisms from existence. He can also choose to restore anyone slain by the Omega Effect - many of Darkseid's minions have beenb obliterated by him in fits of pique, only to be restored at a later date. Darkseid has pinpoint control over the Omega Effect and his unerring aim allows the beam to travel in straight lines, bend, or curve around corners and can pass through matter and energy. He can teleport himself or others through time and space using this same power source. Category:Characters Category:New Gods Category:NPCs Category:Supervillians